


Gentle

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

He is gentle.   
Clint is a very gentle person.  
Natasha is surprised.  
Her husband is a gentle lover.  
He cares about her needs.  
Natasha is intrigued as this gentleness is against his nature.  
When she asks him, he says his mother taught him how to respect a woman.  
Plus with her he doesn't feel like a monster.  
Clint is a giving lover too.  
Natasha finds herself falling more and more in love with him everyday.


End file.
